


Why must you do this to me

by losvers



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Emotional Sex, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Stanley Uris, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Richie Tozier, M/M, Maybe jealous Eddie kaspbrak, Momma marsh to the rescue, Pansexual Richie Tozier, Perhaps bisexual bill denbrough, Pining, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losvers/pseuds/losvers
Summary: I hope too guys enjoy! I wrote this instead of sleep :D





	Why must you do this to me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope too guys enjoy! I wrote this instead of sleep :D

Eddie sat on the bed of his dorm room. He silently read a book, on that fine afternoon. Eddie let out a yawn before he felt a small buzz under his left thigh.

**Rich:** _I'm angry and horny._

Eddie sighed as he read the test aloud, also biting his bottom lip softly.

 

**Eds:** _What can I do to help?_

**Rich:**   _be stretched by_ _the time i get there, not in the mood to wait._

**Eds:** _'Kay.. Gimme ten minutes.. Please?_

 

**Rich:** _better be ready by the time I get there._

Eddie went into panic, immediately. He set his phone down on his nightstand, as he grabbed the lubricant from the drawer. He tugged his shorts and briefs down, and pulled his shirt off, he folded them onto his bed neatly. The brunette got onto his knees, as he squirted a generous amount of lube on to his finger tips 'nearly out.. Rich won't be happy.' He thought to himself as he began to warm the lubricant up in his hand.

The small boy looked around, not was he glad, and lucky he wasn't assigned a roommate. Eddie felt that the lube was finally waved up, he sighed as he pushed the tip of his finger inside of himself, letting out a slight squeak. He slid the rest of his finger into himself, and pushed it in and put, slowly with ease.

Eddie looked at the clock, "he's close.." He muttered to himself. The petite boy doesn't want to disappoint Richie, especially since he's mad. So, he slipped a second finger into his ass, pushing it as deep as it can go.

The jingling on the doorknob went unnoticed to Eddie, until the door was pushed opened, none other than Richie Tozier, himself.

The tall boy only grunted as he walked inside, and slammed the door, Eddie winced. He was mad.

Eddie knew was was going to come next. Richie grabbed eddies wear forcing his fingers out "fucking shit. Me n' Donny are in another fight." Richie scoffed as he the. looked down at Eddies ass.

"I told too to be stretched when I got here." He frowned as he pushed three fingers into Eddie, causing him to yelp.

" 'M-M s'sorry, Ch- Rich! I didn't have time.." The small boy whined.

Richie ignored Eddies apology, and only continued his talking, and began to thrust his finger in and out of Eddie quickly, and harshly. "He fucking called me stupid. Like, he's the fucking stupid one!" Richie spat "I swear, he's a fucking jerk." He scoffed, ignoring Eddie's whimpers.

"Mhm.." Eddie hummed in response as he moaned softly. Richie pulled his fingers out, causing Eddie to whine at the loss of being full.

Richie quickly unbuttoned his jeans, he reached down his boxers and pulled his cock out, he gave himself a few pumps, before reaching full hardness. The raven-haired boy eyed the view of Eddies ass on full display for him. He smirked as he lined himself up with Eddie's hole.

Eddie felt the pressure of the tip of Richie's cock nudging at his hole, he'll never get used to that size.

Richie pushed the tip into Eddie, the small boy squeaked and mewled.

"Ah! Ch- Rich!" Eddie moaned, he hated the fact that he always, nearly let's that nickname slip from his lips.

The pale boy grew impatient, he knows he seems like.. He downstairs really care about Eddie and Eddie's feeling as much anymore. Perhaps he actually doesn't. He and Eddie grew apart ever since Richie got into a different collage, and a boyfriend. Eddie left him, and cut him off, why should he care.  
Richie's logic is a bit.. Stupid .

Eddie yelped as he felt Richie grip his hips, and push half of himself into him. "Ri-" Eddies squeal was cut off by Richie's big, rough hand, engulfing his mouth and chin. Richie forced the rest of his cock down Eddie's ass, he ignored how tight it was and how Eddie clawed at his hand.

Eddie felt tears slide down his face as he felt Richie pound into his ass. He hated how Richie would just treat him like a sex toy, but he also loved it. That's the fucked up thing about this whole mess. Richie's angry and takes it all out on Eddie, sexually, even verbally, god forbid (sorry if some of you got offended over the use of god!!<3 ) physically.

Muffled chokes, moan and sobs, grunts, and skin spalling against skin was echoing through the room till the tall boy spoke "I might get fucking fired too! Like jeez man, sorry for smoking km the break room???" He scoffed as he gripped Eddie's right hip tighter with one hand, while the other gave Eddie's ass a firm smack, causing Eddie to let out more muffled sobs.

Richie now began to slam into Eddie's ass repeatedly, and quickly. "Those pieces of shit, really think they can fire me??" He scoffed "just for smoking?! It's wasn't a big deal!" The pale boy shifted a bit, and now slammed into Eddie's prostrate dead on.

Eddie truly felt sorry for Richie, he doesn't want him to get fired!! But, the petite boy feeling that his orgasm was near, the thought went to the back of his head,

"R-Rich! 'M s'close!!" Eddie whimpered as he pried Richie's hand off of his face.

The tall boy flashed a knowing smirk. He knows, Eddie knows that if he orgasms before him, he's going to have to deal with the overstimulation till he comes. Richie only squeezed Eddie's hip in response.

Eddie knew what would happen if he came right now. He whimpered as he held it, tears slipping down his cheeks.

After what felt like an eternity, bit also quickly, to eddie at least. The thrusts Richie gave to eddie began to get sloppy. The petite boy knows what that means.

Eddie panted as he tilted his head back. He let out a high pitched moan, as his orgasm ripped through him. He spilled onto the sheets below himself.

After that orgasm, Eddie began to clench around Richie's member, harshly, in hopes that he would just come already!

The clenching caused Richie to groan, he was defiantly close now. Richie gave Eddie's ass a more sloppy thrusts, chasing his orgasm. He pulled out of the small boys ass and jerked himself off a bit, he then bit his lip and fluttered his eyes shut, as he spilled onto Eddie's back, causing Eddie to whine loudly.

Richie grabbed a few baby wipes from Eddie's nightstand and wiped Eddie's back. The brunette boy smiled weakly, the smallest gestures count to him.

Richie tucked himself back in and buttoned his pants. He watched Eddie go limp onto the bed. The tall boy opened his mouth to say something perhaps like, 

_You look stunning_

_But,_  Richie kept his mouth shut, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. He looked back at Eddie one more time, and just like that he was gone.

Eddie heard Richie leave. It's all so fucked up. Two boys in love with each other, and both are to oblivious/clueless to even take the slightest hint.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy?  
> And chapter 2 coming soon!  
> Chapter 2 only coming if you enjoyed it tho :o
> 
> And I promise, if chapter 2 comes out, it'll be longer!


End file.
